mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kano
'|align=center}} Kano is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. About Kano A portion of Kano's face is covered with a metal plate as a result of a disfiguring injury he sustained at the hands of Major Jackson Briggs prior to the events of the series, with the plated eye being a glowing red orb capable of emitting laser-like beams. Originally a mercenary and leader of the international crime cartel known as the Black Dragon he rises beyond the level of mere brutality and aggression by also being sly and cunning. It was through his resourcefulness that he convinced Shao Kahn to spare his life, and it was through ruthless ambition that he later ascended to position of general of Outworld's armies. Kano combines the features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and an intelligent commander. His actions have made him the enemy of Lt. Sonya Blade. Storyline Kano is the leader of the Black Dragon organization, a criminal empire of cut-throat madmen. Making his first chronological appearance in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, he freed fellow Black Dragon cohorts No Face, Tasia, Jarek and Tremor from a U.S. Special Forces security facility, under the pretense that they would reform the Black Dragon organization. In reality, he intended to use them as pawns to slow down any Special Forces agents who might pursue him. Annihilating an entire squad at the site of the prison break, he and his cohorts escaped. With his Black Dragon associates given their assigned tasks, Kano headed to Outworld where he recovered the Eye of Chitian, an artifact through which he would acquire incredible power. Unfortunately for him, however, Major Jackson Briggs had overcome his accomplices and caught up to him. The two fought, and Kano was defeated. Jax used the Eye to transport them back to Earthrealm, and proceeded to bring Kano into custody, though Kano escaped soon after. He entered Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat tournament after hearing rumors that Tsung's palace was filled with gold and other riches: Kano intended to steal them for the Black Dragon. At that time, the Black Dragon was the primary target of the U.S. Special Forces and would remain so for a number of years. He was pursued by Lt. Sonya Blade, who held a personal grudge against Kano because he had killed a former partner of Sonya's. While Kano was free to take part in the tournament of his own accord, Sonya and her unit were captured by Shang Tsung's minions. Tsung offered Sonya an ultimatum: compete in Mortal Kombat, or she and her unit would be executed. If she won, they would all be free to go. Sonya and Kano survived the tournament but many others died, including Sonya's men. After the final battle between Shang Tsung and Liu Kang, Kano teamed up with Sonya and Johnny Cage to fight Goro. During the battle, the island began to crumble because of Shang Tsung's defeat and before they knew it, Kano and Sonya found themselves in a forest in Outworld. They were found and captured by Shang Tsung. Eventually, Sonya was rescued by Jax who subsequently arrested Kano, but before he could be taken back into custody, he escaped once again to Outworld. Although most Earthrealm warriors assumed Kano to be dead, he instead managed to save his own life by convincing Shao Kahn to accept him as a weapons instructor for his armies. As a man with a knowledge of Earthrealm weaponry, he was the most suitable candidate. Later, during the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Sonya tossed Kano to his surmised death from the roof of a high building. He was found by Motaro, who healed and imprisoned him. In turn, Motaro was attacked and killed by Sheeva, who freed Kano from his prison. Although they originally hatched a plan to murder Shao Kahn, Kano turned on Sheeva in the decisive moments, with Sheeva's wounds. Kano was then hastily promoted to general of Outworld's rapidly shrinking army. Eventually Kahn's forces were defeated. Earthrealm was free, and so was Edenia. Shao Kahn's act of promoting Kano, however, proved to be a lucky shot, as Kano was a very competent general. Even in the face of overwhelming odds and the tactical mastership of Princess Kitana and her Edenian-Shokan army, Kano stood ground and eventually managed to repel the invading army. He returned to Shao Kahn's palace just in time to watch from the shadows as Shang Tsung and Quan Chi sprung their attack on the weakened emperor. As soon as the battle was finished, Kano declared his allegiance to the new rulers of Outworld, the Deadly Alliance. The two had Kano oversee the enslavement of a small village, who would construct a temple over Onaga's tomb to house the Soulnado. During its construction, Kano was personally assaulted by Li Mei, but Quan Chi intervened. His intervention was due in no part for any particular affinity for the criminal, however. The Alliance had made a deal with the Red Dragon member Mavado; he would eliminate the swordsman Kenshi in exchange for the opportunity to fight and defeat Kano. Mavado attacked and left Kenshi for dead, earning his battle. It would seem that Mavado won the fight, as in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Kano is found by Taven to have been held prisoner by the Red Dragon Clan for quite some time. Before escaping their facilities, Kano explains to Taven that the Red Dragon had been experimenting on him, as well as their own clan members, in an effort to create real-life genetically engineered Dragons and Human-Dragon Hybrids, Kano mentions that they were trying "something new" on him, although he leaves before he elaborates on what that "something" is. In his Armageddon ending, when Kano defeats Blaze, the transformation completes and he becomes a reptilian black dragon.[http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/kano/ Kano's Armageddon info] at Mortal Kombat Warehouse Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 1:' "A Mercenary, Thug, Extortionist Thief - Kano lives a life of crime and injustice. He is a devoted member of the Black Dragon, a dangerous group of Cut-Throat Madmen feared and respected throughout all of crime's Inner Circles." *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Kano was thought to have been killed in the first tournament. Instead he's found alive in the Outworld where he once again escapes capture by Sonya. Before the actual Outworld invasion, Kano convinces Kahn to spare his soul. Kahn needs someone to teach his warriors how to use Earth's weapons. Kano is the man to do it." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Kano had been defeated in a battle with the Special Forces agent Sonya Blade during Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. Shao Kahn incarcerated Kano for his failure, but later hastily promoted him to General when he prevented the Emperor's assassination at the hands of the Shokan warrior known as Sheeva. With the merging of Earthrealm and Outworld not yet complete, Shao Kahn ordered Kano to portal back to the last remnants of Outworld to gather more troops for the final push against the Earthrealm opposition. Kano had remained in Outworld and served as General of Shao Kahn's military after the retreat from Earthrealm. For years he enjoyed the power of commanding the greatest army in Outworld. But Shao Kahn's power was fading and there was a chance that Kitana's forces might spell the Emperor's undoing. When the sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi confronted Shao Kahn in a surprise attack, Kano decided not to interfere and remained hidden in the shadows to ally with the winning side. Once Shao Kahn was defeated, Kano offered his allegiance to the Deadly Alliance." *'Bio Kard:' "A Black Dragon member, Kano has made many allies as enemies. Though his nemesis Sonya Blade, has pursued him throughout the realms, he has always managed to escape capture. He thought to be the last remaining member of his clan, until the return of Kabal." *'MK vs. DC:' "An undisciplined but deadly thug, Kano is a killer for hire. His allegiance to the Black Dragon clan has been profitable, though dangerous--exactly the way he likes it. Kano joined Shao Kahn's ranks during the invasion of Earthrealm, forsaking his own realm for personal gain. For his crimes, he is constantly hunted by the Special Forces agent Sonya Blade. Though he enjoys the chase, he knows that one day he will finish her in Mortal Kombat. That day might soon be at hand." *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Undisciplined and dangerous, Kano is a thug for hire. From weapons dealing to cold-blooded murder, his military training has made him the go-to man for the Black Dragon. But when an operation went to hell and his face horribly mutilated, Kano's crime spree was almost ended. Ever the survivor, he used his underworld connections to find a cyberneticist capable of repairing the damage. Kano was fitted with several high-tech enhancements, most notably his eye laser. With these new weapons, Kano's reign of terror has only just begun. " Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Kano is extremely adept in combat. What differentiates him from other kombatants, however, is his dependence on weapons rather than special powers. He very often uses his Butterfly Knives in combat, whether he throws them at the opponent or uses them in hand-to-hand combat. In addition, his eye laser is used often, mostly as a finisher but sometimes as a special move. Another of Kano's special moves is his ability to tuck into a cannonball and propel himself at his opponents. This has been a signature move of his since the first game. Also, several of his finishers involve him ripping vital organs (or sometimes entire skeletons) out of the opponent's body. Along with the original Sub-Zero's Spine Rip fatality, Kano's Heart Rip helped Mortal Kombat garner significant controversy over its violence factor. Signature moves *'Kanoball:' Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) *'Upwards Kanoball:' Kano aims his Kanoball upwards to an aerial opponent. (UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) *'Psycho Kanoball:' This version sees Kano flying all over the screen in random directions. (MKT) *'Knife Throw:' Kano throws a pair of knives at his opponent. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) *'Blade Swipe:' Kano slashes his opponents with his knife in an upward swing. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) * Blade Spin: Kano spins both of his knives around his body, knocking the opponent up into the air if it connects. Only usable by MK1 Kano. (MKT) *'Air Throw:' While in the air, Kano uses his legs to push the opponent to the ground. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *'Chokehold:' Kano would grab his opponent and lift them in the air by the throat and proceed to stab them them in the chest. In MK 2011, this move changes to a ground based choke. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) *'Eye Laser:' Kano shoots a laser from his eye at the opponent. (MK:DA, MK:A, MKvsDCU) *'Inner Rage:' Kano concentrates for a short amount of time before covering his hands in red energy. Using this move increases the amount of damage dealt. (MK:A) *'Fist of Power:' Kano rapidly lunges forward and strikes the opponent with an energy covered fist. (MK:A) *'X-Ray Move:' Just The Tip: Kano plunges a knife into his opponent's right thigh, penetrating and snapping the femur. Before the opponent can react Kano proceeds to stab them in the left thigh, resulting in another broken femur. Then he delivers a devastating kick to the front of the skull, causing heavy fracture damage. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Heart Rip:' Kano's signature fatality has him ripping the heart out of his opponent's chest, then hoisting the still beating organ in the air in triumph. Variations of this fatality have also been used by other members of the Black Dragon. (MK, MKT, MK:SM) *'Deadly Roundhouse: '''In the Game Boy version, Kano slides up on one foot and performs a roundhouse to his opponent, launching them straight up into the air, possibly snapping their neck when they drop to the ground. (''MK) *'Eye Laser:' Kano fires a concentrated heat beam of energy towards the opponent to boil their body until it tears into pieces. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Skeleton Rip:' Kano pulls out the victim's entire skeleton by grabbing the skull from their teeth and jerking it out, leaving the rest of the body to fall flat on the floor in a heap of skin. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Organ Donor:' Kano pulls out his opponent's heart, liver and kidneys two at a time and kicks the opponent away. (MK:DA) *'Knife Toss:' Before executing this fatality, he slowly walks away from his opponent, as if he were giving up, then he throws both Butterfly Knives into the opponent abruptly. (MKvsDCU) *'Flip Stomp:' Kano grabs the opponent, flips backwards with them, then jumps into the air. He comes back down and stomps on them with full force. (MKvsDCU) *'Heartbreak:' A variation of his signature fatality, Kano turns the opponent around and punches the heart out through his victim´s back, then crushes it in his hands, hoisting the heart in the air while blood still pumps out. (MK 2011) *'Eat Your Heart Out: '''Another variation of his signature fatality, Kano rips the heart out of his opponent's chest, then proceeds to rip off their head. He jams the opponent's head into the hole in their chest and kicks them away. (''MK 2011) Other Finishers *'Friendship:' Kano blows a bubble from a piece of gum in his mouth and the bubble explodes in his face. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Kano turns into a tarantula and locks himself onto his opponent, crushing their guts while they spew out of the opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality: '''Kano turns into a baby and gives the camera the sign of death, then falls due to the weight of his metal eye. (''MK 2011) Endings Mortal Kombat: (Non-Canonical) "With the defeat of Goro and Shang Tsung, Kano will bring his own brand of treachery to the Tournament. His Black Dragon organization forms a monopoly over the contest that brings Shame and Torment to all those involved. Their reign will end in anarchy and death. It will result in the final dismantling of the Tournament and the Battle of the Sans." Mortal Kombat 3: (Non-Canonical) "When Shao Kahn lets Kano live he fails to recognize the resourcefulness of the scheming human. Kano lures Kahn's armies away on a false mission: then nukes them using a stolen weapon. He fights the remaining warriors and finally defeats Kahn himself. Kano's true intention is to take over the souls which Kahn once possessed. But Kano is unable to control the spirits as they escape and attack him. Rumored to have suffered a violent death, Kano was ignorant of the fact that he saved the world that he tried to conquer." Deadly Alliance: (Non-Canonical) "Kano and Sonya had fought before. Although Kano was humiliated by his defeat at her hands so many years ago, this time the outcome would be different... Kano had stolen Quan Chi's amulet at the request of Shang Tsung. With the amulet in his possession, Kano came to the realization that he was now in total control of the revived undefeatable army. Rather than hand the amulet and the army over to Shang Tsung, Kano kept them for himself, and used the army to ambush Sonya, ending their long rivalry once and for all." Armageddon: (Non-Canonical) "For months the Red Dragon had kept Kano hidden in their mountain stronghold, an unwilling test subject for a new process designed to transform humans into dragons. Kano escaped, however, before they could finish. Infused with godlike energy from Blaze, the process was rejuvenated; Kano was transformed into a black dragon-human hybrid." MK vs DCU: (Non-Canonical) "Though the Kombat Rage completely disappeared once Dark Kahn was defeated, it drove Kano irreversibly mad. Turning on friend and foe alike, he became an outcast. Kano's appearance changed as well. He has painted his face to further express his seething anger. Alone, in the depths of insanity, Kano endlessly repeats, "Death to Shang Tsung... Death to Shang Tsung... DEATH TO SHANG TSUNG!"" Mortal Kombat (2011): ''"Kano made a fortune selling arms to Shao Kahn and used the profits to upgrade his cybernetics. The added connectivity of his eye implant gave him unparalleled access to global communications. Using his mind, he navigated the databases of banks, law enforcement agencies and other networks. But his activities left him vulnerable to hackers. Jax infiltrated Kano's mind and trapped his consciousness in the Special Forces mainframe. It wasn't long, however, until Kano managed to free himself. His consciousness spread like a virus throughout the Special Forces network of automated weaponry. Kano has become a one-man army."'' Appearances in other media Film Kano appeared in the first Mortal Kombat movie, and was played by the late Trevor Goddard. He seems to have very bad table manners, as shown when Sonya, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage are spying on him, Goro, and Shang Tsung later in the film. In spite of their allegiance, Shang Tsung and Goro have little respect for him. The film expanded upon Kano's rivalry with Sonya from the games; she now had a personal interest in seeking vengeance against Kano for killing her partner. Shang Tsung hires Kano to lure Sonya into the Mortal Kombat tournament and promises to grant Kano the reward he desires for his efforts after he faces off against Sonya in the tournament, demanding that Sonya is not to be killed but merely humiliated, claiming that he has plans for her. During their match, Kano gleefully taunts Sonya about how he murdered her partner. After beating Sonya harshly, Kano is caught off guard by Sonya's Leg Scissors throw and is soon trapped between her thighs and at her mercy. Shang Tsung betrays Kano and goads Sonya into finishing him off. Despite pleading for his life, Sonya proceeds to break Kano's neck. Goddard's Australian interpretation of Kano was so well received by fans that Kano was retconned as Australian from his original American-Japanese descent. In Special Forces, Deadly Alliance, Shaolin Monks, Armageddon, Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe and Mortal Kombat (2011), Kano is notably modeled after Goddard's look in the film and speaks with an Australian accent. British actor and martial artist Darren Shahlavi portrays Kano in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In the series, he is the leader of the Black Dragon organization and plans an ambush for the Deacon City Police Department after taking Sonya hostage. A police squad led by Jax breaks into the Black Dragon warehouse and fights through Kano's thugs. Kano attempts to escape but Jax soon catches up with him. Kano and Jax engage each other in combat, during which Jax punches Kano with so much force that he severs his right eye following taunts by Kano on his torturing of Sonya. Sometime later, Kano is found by his gang and is given a cybernetic eye as a replacement. Television Kano appears in two episodes of the animated cartoon Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. He's the main enemy in Episode 6 (Familiar Red) and also reappears in Episode 11 (Amends). The cartoon explains Kano's past rivalry with Sonya, showing him in a flashback scene having killed Sonya's partner in a carefully rigged bomb (which almost killed Sonya as well). The flashback continues with a recreation of a scene in the first movie, where Kano loses to Sonya in the Mortal Kombat tournament. In Amends, they also touched Kano's relationship with Kabal, showing their past history as clan members in the Black Dragon clan. Comic books Kano appears in the Malibu Comics series keeping his personality and history faithful to the early games' portrayal. He also was protagonist of a 3-issues miniseries alongside Raiden entitled Rayden & Kano. During the Blood & Thunder series it is shown the origin of Sonya's vendetta against him, when he kills Sonya's partner (called Lance/Sparky in the comics) during a tournament battle by means of a heart rip. His motivations to loot the island are replaced by his discovery of the Thao The Zan and the powers it grants. During the series' epilogue in the Tournament Edition issue, he's finally captured by Sonya and Jax and sent into custody. He would later escape (as shown in the Breakout mini-story that came with the U.S. Special Forces issue 1°) and during the Battlewave series he would be disposed by his superiors in the Black Dragon due to his failure, only to be rescued by Raiden. Raiden would attempt to use Kano to eliminate Shao Kahn by means of a mystical sword that drew power from a bad guy turned to the side of good, but Kano betrays Raiden and joins Shao Kahn, remaining in his forces the following issues. Character development Kano originally had a large helmet with two red eyes. The concept was dropped later on to be replaced by a metal piece over his right eye. In Kano's Deception Bio Card, Ed Boon mentions how Kano's bionic eye in the first MK (involving digitized actors) was created by cutting out a piece of a plastic mask and painting it a silver color, then gluing it to Richard Divizio's head. Game information Kano was left out of the Sega Game Gear and Sega Master System version of MK due to memory constraints. In Deadly Alliance, Kano had a move with his butterfly-knives called "ear to ear." This was based on a line in the first Mortal Kombat movie, where Kano mockingly claimed that he used his knife to slit the throat of Sonya's partner, from "ear to ear." thumb|250px|right|Kano's Bio Kard Trivia In general: *Kano roughly resembles a Terminator from the Terminator series of films. In an episode of Icons/Gamemakers, hosted by G4, Ed Boon stated that the eyeplant was directly based on of Terminator 2: Judgment Day in which the T-800's human face begins to peel off from heavy damage, revealing his mechanical visage, specifically on the right side of his face. *In Deadly Alliance, Kano hung Sonya Blade's hair around his neck as a symbol of their rivalry which he tore from her head during their battle atop the skyscraper in MK3. *In the Krypt of Deadly Alliance, the koffin CO contains a comedic ad for "Kan-Os", a breakfast cereal with a cartoonish image of Kano on the box. *Kano and Reptile are the only characters from the first MK game who do not appear in the animated movie Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, although he is referenced by Sonya. *Kano and Sonya were the first characters to be confirmed for MK3. *Kano and Sonya were two of six chosen characters to be together for the Premium Edition special cover of Armageddon. (Also available were Johnny Cage with Goro, and Sindel with Shao Kahn, and a cover that only had the Dragon logo). *Kano was the first Black Dragon clan member to appear in the series. *In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, all the Black Dragon Mercenaries resemble Kano. *According to the Konquest mode in Deadly Alliance, the metal plate on Kano's face was the result of facial damage he suffered during an encounter with Jax. *In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Kano's ending shows him turning into the Mortal Kombat equivalent to the Joker as the kombat rage drives him insane. *In MK 2011, Kano is one of the four characters who have an X-Ray attack that hits the opponent three times, the others being Stryker, Reptile, and Kintaro. Character Relationships Video Games Original Timeline: *Disfigured by Jax. *Freed his Black Dragon gang members, Jarek, Tremor, Tasia, and No Face from custody and, unbeknownst to them, used them as pawns to slow down Jax's Special Forces unit while he journeyed to Outworld to find the Eye of Chitian, a powerful artifact, in MK Special Forces. *Confronted and defeated by Jax in Outworld at the end of MK Special Forces. *Arch nemesis of Sonya, who tried to capture him during MKI. *Entered Shang Tsung's tournament to steal gold and treasure. *Assisted in fighting Goro alongside Sonya and Johnny Cage and eventually escaped from Sonya. *Captured by Shang Tsung and brought to Shao Kahn along with Sonya after MKI. *Apprehended by Jax but was quickly able to escape and went to Outworld in MKII. *Worked for Shao Kahn during the Earthrealm invasion. *Fought Sonya on top of a skyscraper and was thrown off by her and almost died in MK3. *Found and revived by Motaro. *Freed from his cell by Sheeva who wanted revenge against Shao Kahn. Then he betrayed Sheeva, had her gravely wounded by Shao Kahn, and was promoted to general in his army. *Fought Kitana's soldiers along with his soldiers and lost to her soldiers. *Went back to Shao Kahn's fortress and spotted Shang Tsung and Quan Chi after they sprung their attack on Shao Kahn, then joined forces with them. *Enslaved Li Mei's village, he later fought Li Mei but she defeated him. *Encountered Shujinko and forced him to be enslaved in the village. *Lost to Mavado and brought Kano to his stronghold to experiment on him. *Escaped from his experimentation and encountered Taven and told him that the Red Dragon had been creating hybrids of humans and lizards DNA. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. *Killed during Armageddon. Alternate Timeline: *Hunted by Sonya Blade during the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Tried to kill Sonya but was stopped by Johnny Cage, who fought and defeated him. *later confronted Sonya again and challenged her but was defeated. *Attempted to sell illegal arms to Shang Tsung. *Defeated by Smoke. *Found and healed Kabal after he was burned alive by Kintaro, but Kabal attacked him. *Bested by Kabal. *Took Kabal to Shao Kahn's fortress and was later knocked unconscious by Kabal. *Frozen along with Goro and Kintaro by Cyber Sub-Zero in order to free the captive police squad. *Warned Noob Saibot about Cyber Sub-Zero. Movies: *Allied with Shang Tsung and Goro in the first movie. *Killed by Sonya in the first movie. Mortal Kombat Legacy: *Leader of the Black Dragon. *Killed Sonya's partner. *Head of the "Cyber Initiation." *Prepared to ship stolen robotic weapons and armors to an unknown location. *Captured Sonya. *Planning an ambush against the Deacon City Police Department. *Fought Jax. *Had his right eye severed by Jax during their battle. *Rescued by his clan and subjected to eye surgery, where a cybernetic weapon known as the "Red Eye" is installed in his face, replacing the severed eye. References }} es:Kano ru:Кано pt:Kano Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Humans Category:Black Dragon Category:Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Images Cleanup Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters